1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the microbiological industry, and specifically to a novel dioxygenase and methods for manufacturing 4-hydroxy-L-isoleucine or a salt thereof.
2. Background Art
4-hydroxy-L-isoleucine is an amino acid which can be extracted and purified from fenugreek seeds (Trigonella foenum-graecum L. leguminosae). 4-Hydroxy-L-isoleucine has an insulinotropic activity, and is of great interest because its stimulating effect is clearly dependent on plasma glucose concentrations, as demonstrated both in isolated perfused rat pancreas and human pancreatic islets (Sauvaire, Y. et al, Diabetes, 47: 206-210, (1998)). The only class of insulinotropic drugs currently used to treat type II diabetes, or non-insulin-dependent diabetes (NIDD) mellitus (NIDDM), are sulfonylureas, and these drugs do not demonstrate this glucose dependency (Drucker, D. J., Diabetes 47: 159-169, (1998). As a result, hypoglycemia remains a common undesirable side effect of sulfonylurea treatment (Jackson, J., and Bessler, R. Drugs, 22: 211-245; 295-320, (1981); Jennings, A. et al. Diabetes Care, 12: 203-208, (1989)). Methods for improving glucose tolerance are also known (Am. J. Physiol. Endocrinol., Vol. 287, E463-E471, 2004). Enhancing glucometabolism activity, and the potential application of this activity in pharmaceuticals and health foods, has been reported (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-157302, US2007-000463A1).
4-hydroxy-L-isoleucine, which is only found in plants, might be considered for the treatment of type II diabetes due to its particular insulinotropic action, since this is a disease characterized by defective insulin secretion associated with various degrees of insulin resistance (Broca, C. et al, Am. J. Physiol. 277 (Endocrinol. Metab. 40): E617-E623, (1999)).
Methods of oxidizing iron, ascorbic acid, 2-oxyglutaric acid, and oxygen-dependent isoleucine by utilizing dioxygenase activity in fenugreek extract has been reported for manufacturing 4-hydroxy-L-isoleucine (Phytochemistry, Vol. 44, No. 4, pp. 563-566, 1997). However, this method is unsatisfactory for manufacturing 4-hydroxy-L-isoleucine because the activity of the enzyme is inhibited by isoleucine concentrations of 20 mM and above, the enzyme has not been identified, the enzyme is derived from plant extracts and it is difficult to obtain large quantities, and the enzyme is unstable.
An efficient eight-step synthesis of optically pure (2S,3R,4S)-4-hydroxyisoleucine with a 39% overall yield has been disclosed. The key steps of this synthesis involve the biotransformation of ethyl 2-methylacetoacetate to ethyl (2S,3S)-2-methyl-3-hydroxy-butanoate with Geotrichum candidum and an asymmetric Strecker synthesis (Wang, Q. et al, Eur. J. Org. Chem., 834-839 (2002)).
A short six-step chemoenzymatic synthesis of (2S,3R,4S)-4-hydroxyisoleucine while controlling the stereochemistry, the last step being the enzymatic resolution by hydrolysis of a N-phenylacetyl lactone derivative using commercially available penicillin acylase G immobilized on Eupergit C (E-PAC), has also been disclosed (Rolland-Fulcrand, V. et al, J. Org. Chem., 873-877 (2004)).
But currently, the cloning of any L-isoleucine dioxygenase has not been reported, nor of its use for producing (2S,3R,4S)-4-hydroxy-L-isoleucine by direct enzymatic hydroxylation of L-isoleucine.
As for production of isoleucine analogues by microorganisms, production of 2-amino-3-keto-4-methylpentanoic acid (AMKP) by Bacillus bacteria has been reported (Bioorganic Chemistry, Vol. 6, pp. 263-271 (1977)). However, there are no reports about isoleucine hydroxylases derived from microorganisms.